Miniature Disaster
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: I actually suck at summaries,all I can say is HARMONY ALL THE WAY.is that enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Miniature Disaster  
**Pairing**: Harry/Hermione all the way!!  
**Disclaimer**: do I have to do this?? I mean you know they don't belong to me.right??

**Note**: first of all,I wanna say thank you to my dearest beta reader Lia.YOU ROCK!. Second I wanna say I made a few changes around here:Lupin is not...you know? gone because he rocks and I simply couldn't kill him,but he is indeed married to Tonks :).Sirius is not dead (I love him way too much to kill him).This is told on Harry's last year at Hogwarts...oh and Harry is living with Sirius.

ENJOY!

**side note**: this is my very first Harry Potter fic,please be nice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I say my life changed the last 7 years would be an understatement; from the first time I found out I was a witch I knew my life would be different, even if I wanted to remain the same; at some point I am the same bookworm Hermione, but I also have other priorities in my life, besides my books, of course and those are my friends.

Harry and Ron are my family. They understand me in a way nobody can, not even my parents, beside of the obvious fact that I spend more time with them than mom and dad...I tell them everything, or at least they think I do. The truth is there is a secret I've been hiding for a long time.

I, Hermione Jean Granger, have fallen in love with the one and only Harry Potter...yes, bookworm, smartass has fallen in love with her best friend. How did it happen? I have no clue, honestly. I mean one day we were talking and next day I was drooling over him, but you know what the worst thing is? I think he knows. How? Well that's simple...We were talking one day in the common room, while Ron was taking a walk with his girlfriend, at some point which I can't actually remember when, he asked me if I was interested in someone; I said no but he knew I was lying.

I gave an explanation about how ugly I considered myself and that was why a boy would never pay attention to me. He said, in a very sweet way, I was not ugly but beautiful. Yes! Harry told me I was beautiful.

Then it happened...we kissed; actually he kissed me I just couldn't push him away. Suddenly and out of nowhere I said "I love you", he stared at me like I was crazy or something and then he kissed me again.

That was actually 3 months ago. We've been doing more than kissing now, way more than that. He never said he loved me though, I know he doesn't and probably never will, he just wants us to keep seeing each other even if we just talk, maybe because he know we'll end up having sex anyway.

"Harry..." I look at him as he gets dressed; he turns his beautiful green eyes at me and smiles. "Is there any other reason why you came here today; other than sex?"

He frowns.

"You know I like to be with you, Herm" he sits next to me on the bed, I try to read him. I can't find anything "its not just...you know? sex"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know...I mean if you want us to be something else" he asks, I shake my head.

"That wouldn't change anything, would it? I mean you would still walk away and I'll still have to wait for another make out session just to keep you closer."

He stares at me for a minute. I'm scared he might yell at me or walk away without saying a word. Instead he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.

"I got to go, I have Quidditch practice"

I look at him as he walks away and sigh. I have the strange feeling that if I try to ask him the same question, as why we're doing this he'll run away.

Honestly, I don't want for this to be over, I'm afraid if we go out and end it to this, Harry will never see me as a friend anymore or he might never talk to me either, only because I stopped getting his bed warm.

I get up 20 minutes later and go down the common room. I pretend I'm not actually waiting for Harry but only reading a book, the truth is I love to see him in Quidditch robes, it melts my heart. Anyway, I sat around the fire place after he arrives, he is telling us a story about a fight during training, I stopped paying attention after a few minutes and decided to stare instead...I stare at his eyes, his lips, his hands...everything. I can't believe I never realize how cute he is, how much he has changed these last few years and how stupid I was for not noticing it before.

Suddenly I feel as if all my world is dancing around me, as if a strange force is pushing me backwards and forwards, I feel as if my chest is about to explode. I don't know what my face looks like, because now both Harry and Ron are bending on their knees next to me

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry is the first one to ask. I've never seen him so worried before

"Yeah, I'm ok" I lie, I don't want to make a fist for what is probably nothing "I'm just tired that's all"

They both stare at me for a minute so I decide to stand up quickly, but not to quickly or I might faint.

"Well, seems I'm going to be turn in early after all" I feel Harry behind me as I walk to the stares, waiting in case I might fall "Good night"

"Good night, Herm" Harry says "I'll see you tomorrow"

This means another make out session.

**TBC!**

**reviews are my crack! **


	2. Chapter 2

sighs here's the second chapter.Once again,thanks to Lea for being my Beta hugs...I really really really hope you like it!

don't leave without a review!

xoxo

Fran

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I thought I was going to feel better but I was wrong, I felt worse, but I started to pretend I felt good so nobody would notice. It worked out pretty well, until now.

I look around the room and I suddenly realize is a bit crowded, I breathe in and out a couple of times but my chest feels so tight. I feel all eyes on me and I can't quite understand why. Then I think Professor McGonagall asked something and I might have the answer. I stand up slowly and once again my world seems fuzzy.

The last thing I see is Harry's face.

5 minutes after what it seemed to be a crowded, dark room turns into a lighten one. Seconds my eyes open slowly and I realize I'm laying down in the hospital ward with a warm hand on top of mine, I see Harry is smiling sweetly at me. Madam Pomfrey shows up a few seconds later before I could even ask something to Harry. From the look on her face I see nothing good is happening.

"May I speak to Miss Granger alone?" she is looking at Harry rather than me. He nods and let go off my hand, he kisses my forehead before leaving "There's a question I need to ask you" asked Madam Pomfrey.

I nod.

"Have you had sexual intercourse the last three months?"

I frown. Why is she asking me this? oh God! Does this mean...

"I'm pregnant..." it's more of a statement than a question because I already know the answer.

"I'm afraid so, darling" I sense a rush of sorrow in her voice, as if she was sorry for me being pregnant at 17. "Is there anyone I can call?" I know she is talking about the father, but I'm not looking forward to tell her, to tell anyone for that matter.

"No, I'm alone" I finally say, she nods and squeezes my hand in comfort.

"Get some rest, you're going need it" she walks away

I close my eyes, fighting the tears that were already running down my cheeks. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. How am I supposed to do this? How am I ever going to finish school with a baby in my arms? I'm 17 years old; I'm not ready to have a baby!

I should have said no. I should have told Harry to leave, but I couldn't...I couldn't because that day was the happiest day of my life.

"Hermione?" Harry walks towards me, confusion written in his face "What did she say?"

I sigh heavily.

"She said I need to rest" I lie but apparently I do well because Harry is smiling kindly at me.

"Do you have to stay here tonight?" he asks probably thinking about another snogging session, without even knowing that's what it brought me here at the first place.

"No,I can leave" I say. He offers me his hand but I refuse to take it "I can do it, you can leave if you want" I know I'm being harsh but I need to be alone to clear my head.

He nods sadly and leaves.

The next day I woke up with tears in my pillow, I remember I cried myself to sleep last night trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Thank God Ginny couldn't hear me; I couldn't bear to tell her this.

I look at my watch and I see I'm already late for class, I make no effort in trying to get up but I know I have to. I put my clothes on just in time for lunch, I forget that Harry and Ron were waiting for me.

"You missed first period" Ron says, preparing himself to eat more.

"I wasn't feeling good" I say not looking at Harry, he probably notice I've been crying.

"Ginny said you've been crying" Harry says, it sounds as if he was mad at me, he stares at me waiting for my answer. I sigh heavily.

"I told you I wasn't feeling so good" I avoid his eyes and look at my plate instead.

"You're hiding something. I can feel it" Harry says.

"You know what? I think I'm going back to my room" I stand up as quickly as I can. Ron stops eating for a minute and look at me and then to Harry.

"You're not staying for Transfiguration?" Ron asks, frowning.

"No, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall later" I wave them goodbye and disappear.

Just like I thought Harry was standing by my door a few minutes after I arrive.

"Do you need anything Harry?" I ask knowing very well what he wants.

"Yeah, I want to know what's wrong with you" he doesn't seem worried but angry. I decide to avoid all type of questions.

"Nothing, I'm fine..."

"Liar" he simply says, walking towards me, taking my hands and looking directly into my eyes "tell me what's wrong Hermione, maybe I can help"

"You can't help me" I whisper "nobody can"

"Why? Are you sick?"

I bit my lip trying not to cry but it's too late. He slowly wipes away my tears with his hands, kissing the top of my head.

"Please tell me you're not sick" he begs.

"I'm not sick..." I say. I take the courage to reveal what I was trying so hard to hide. I close my eyes for a brief second and I open them to find Harry staring at me.

"Harry...I'm pregnant"

TBC!

**like it or hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: once again thanks to my beta,Lea for helping me with this fic. U ROCK!...anyways,this fic will take longer than I thought,I have a bunch of ideas so! BE READY!**

**btw,as I said on my disclaimer (read first chapter) I will not,under any circumstances kill Lupin nor Sirius,which means they are very much alive in this fic.**

**xoxo**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walks backwards, shaking his head in denial. I try to reach for his hand but he's too far away

"Are you sure?" he asked, barely speaking

"Yes, I'm three months along"

"I can't believe it..." he shakes his head, looking at the floor "how did this happen?"

I laugh bitterly.

"Do you want me to explain the whole process?"

"You don't need to be sarcastic, you know?" he says harshly "we have to find a way to work this thing out"

I blink, confused

"Work this thing out?" there's nothing to work out"

"Hermione, we're 17!" he yells in desperation "we can't have a baby"

"Maybe you can't but I do" the words come out on its own. I don't realize what I say until I hear them and see Harry's reaction.

"What are you saying?" he asks, confused.

"If you think or even crossed your mind of getting rid of this baby you better forget it"

"I never said..." he interrupts.

"Great, then don't because no matter what you say I'm going to keep this baby whether you like it or not"

"Hermione if you just..." he walks towards me again but I stop him before he gets any closer.

"Please leave..." I whisper staring at my hands. "I just need to be alone"

He nods and walks slowly towards the door, whispering "I'm sorry" before disappearing behind the door.

I let my body fall on the bed, crying my eyes out once more, not daring to think of the days ahead of me falling asleep within minutes. A lot of thing came to my mind when I woke up an hour later, especially how was I ever going to tell my mother about this and what is she going to say? Will she be mad or disappointed? Or both? I can't just go home and tell her "hey mom! Guess what? I had sex with my best friend and now I'm pregnant"...maybe if I wait until it gets way too obvious to hide it then no words will be needed.

"You can't do that, Hermione..." I say to myself.

That is just cowardly; I can't run away from this if I said all those things to Harry. I have to deal with the consequences should find someone I really trust, someone I can rely on, someone who I see as a father figure and tell him everything, maybe I'll feel better with myself...then it hits me. I know exactly who I was going to talk to...

10 minutes later.

Sitting on Professor Lupin's office I reconsider the fact about telling him everything, I mean I know I said I trust in him but I'm afraid he'll get mad or even yell at me. I stand up slowly but too late, he was walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hermione, good to have you here" he sits on his desk in front of me "is there anything I can do for you?"

Lie, Hermione, lie...

"Actually professor..." I bit my lip nervously "there's something I wanted to share with you"

"Yes? He frowns, curiosity eating him. I say nothing for a few seconds, minutes I think. He starts to get worried; I can see it in his eyes, thinking that something is really wrong with me "Hermione is there a problem...?"

"I'm pregnant"

That's all he needs to hear to keep him quiet, he stares at me waiting to hear me say I'm joking...I wish I was.

"You are...?" he barely speaks, shocked.

"Three months pregnant"

"But you're ...17!" he yells all of a sudden "Hermione you are 17 years old, you can't have a baby"

I look at my hands that are resting on my lap, sadness eating me alive. Of all people, I thought he would understand.

"Professor Lupin..."

"Who's the father? Does he know?" he asks, almost desperate. I'm forced to look at him by the urgency of his voice.

"Yes he does..." I have no intentions on revealing his name but if I came here to tell him the truth, it's exactly what he is going to get "I told him a few hours ago"

"And? Who is he?" he waits for my answer, which I take a few minutes to respond.

"Harry Potter"

**TBC**

**reviews and kudos are my crack!**


	4. Chapter 4

**the only thing I have to say now is...I LOVE LUPIN:) anyways,things are getting worse and worse for our dear Hermione.bad things are yet to come!**

**ENJOY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumps off his seat, knocking the chair aside. He begins pacing around the room, shaking his head; suddenly he stops walking and turns his head towards me.

"I'm going to tell Sirius"

Now is my turn to jump off my seat

"What? No!" I shake my head violently "please professor, you can't tell him!" I beg

"If I don't tell him then you will" he says

"I can't tell him! Nobody can!" I yell almost desperate

"Why not?" he asks

"Because he'll freak out, I mean I haven't even told my parents yet..."

"Sirius is Harry' legal guardian, which means he's Harry's father, which also means you HAVE to tell him" he explains as he walks closer to me and takes my hands "listen to me Hermione, you're not alone in this, I can help you if you want but you can't hide this any loner. Sooner than later you'll start to show"

"I know I will...but I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. The only reason why I told you sir is because you're like a father figure to me" that's entirely true. I wouldn't have told him if I didn't consider his opinion as important as my dad's.

"I'm flattered" he says politely "but I still think you should talk to Sirius and your parents"

"I will, I promise"

And as a good girl, I never make promises I can't keep.

After talking to Professor Lupin I can honesty say I feel much better, as if I took a weight off my shoulders? The next step was the hardest though, one of the hardest, telling Ginny and Ron. I can't keep them away from this, they are my best friends after all...or maybe I'll let them find out on their own. Simple.

"Hermione!" I hear my name and I turn my head towards that direction. Ginny was running towards me "where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, I was talking to professor Lupin"

"About what?" she looks at me confused.

"Nothing important" I lie "I just wanted to know how Dora was doing...with the pregnancy and all" my answer seems to satisfy her.

"Really? Because I though you were in your room. Harry said you weren't feeling alright"

I feel the strange urge to kick Harry's ass.

"He's overreacting had a headache that's all"

"That's why you were crying last night?"

"Ginny..."

"because you could tell madam Pomfrey to give you something for the pain"

"I don't need anything, really" I smile kindly at her effort to make me feel better.

"or if you want to talk" she puts her hands on my shoulders "you know I'm here, right?"

"I know, thank you"

I walk away leaving her behind. I don't really mean to be rude or anything but the only thing I need right now is to be alone, at least for a few hours in which I can cry as I did many nights and days before. I put my hand on my unnoticed belly and cry softly.

"I'm sorry baby..." I whisper "mommy will stop crying. I promise."

I have to.

**TBC!**

**you know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter.It's been crazy around here! I had a job interview yesterday,I'm starting my intership next week and I have college...besides I'm planing my trip to the States.Hope you understand :)**

**ENJOY!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three days since I locked myself in my room every time I wanted to cry, which I've done a lot lately. Harry,on the other hand,has been weird with me, he keeps sending me these vibes I cannot quite understand.The minute I see him I regret ever telling him about the baby and I start feeling guilty, but then I think it takes two to tango, you know? I can't put the blame on me if he also had a lot of responsibility.

I think Ron and Ginny noticed something has change. Every time they are around us they stop talking and Ginny stares at me like somehow she is waiting for me to say something or even start to cry, and just when I think I can't feel worse, morning sickness pays a visit, with an awful timing I might say. I run to the bathroom as quickly and as humanly possible, not even daring to think of all the question I might have to answer later...and cry, cry until I have no tears left.

I hear a soft knock on my bathroom door. I try to ignore it but whoever it is keeps banging like a maniac.

"Hermione its me,Ginny," she whispers "open the door, please"

I stand up from the floor, without wiping away my tears,and open the door slowly. I'm so tired of hiding from the world and pretending everything is okay that I'm really happy to have a friend I can rely on, before I could say anything I wrap my arms around Ginny, crying on her shoulder.

"Oh Ginny..." I sob uncontrollably, she hugs me tight. "I'm in a big trouble"

"Why? What happened?"

We sit on my bed before I start talking again. I seriously don't know how to tell her, nor do I know how her reaction is going to be.

"Ginny..." I sigh heavily "I'm pregnant."

There's a smile on her face...why is she smiling?

"Why are you smiling?" I ask her,then it hits me "You think I'm joking,don't you? Oh Gin, I'm not joking. I am pregnant."

"Yeah right!" she laughs "If you are pregnant that means you had sex..."

"I did." I say a little too quickly "With Harry." I know I have to say it now because sooner or later she is going to ask who the father is.

"You...you slept with Harry?" she asks,confused.

I nod.

"Harry Potter?" she asks again.

"Is there other Harry you know?"

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, obviously shocked.

"Oh my God, Hermione!" she hugs me again. I thought she was going to freak out but she sounds happy. "You're having a baby, that is so sweet"

Tears roll down my cheek, slowly almost uncontrollably, I let out a sob which I know scares Ginny because she immediately stops smiling.

"It's not sweet? Honey, why aren't you happy?" she asks, frowning.

"Because this is a mess! God, Ginny I'm so confused. I don't know what to do," I sigh heavily, covering my face with my hands.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" she thinks for a minute and the gasps "You're not getting rid of your baby,are you?"

"No! I mean I don't really know...I know I got mad at Harry for even daring to think about it, if he actually thought about it, but now I'm not even sure myself. I mean,don't you think is the best choice?"

"Hell no!" she yells, "Hermione, having a baby is the most precious and beautiful thing that could ever happen to a woman,not matter how old she is...having an abortion should never be an option for you, or anybody for that matter. Especially if Harry is willing to help you."

"I'm not sure if he willing to help me."

"Why? Did he tell you that?"

I think for a minute. Actuality he never said that, well I never let him speak as a matter of fact.

"No, he didn't" I say. Ginny smiles.

"Well, there you go!"

"But that doesn't mean he'll accept it"

"Oh c'mon Hermione! of course he does!" she says matter of factly "He's going to be a father, for God's sake!. He should be the happiest man on earth."

I wouldn't exactly say 'the happiest man on earth' though...

"Yeah, he should...maybe if I talk to him."

"You do that," she stands up and walks to the door, I follow her close behind "Don't wait to long to talk to Harry, you need to know how he feels before you make any decision. Remember he is part of this too."

I nod and hug her

"Thank you,Ginny."

"No thank yous needed, just take care of the little one,okay?"

"I will."

She whispers a goodbye and leaves. I found myself smiling for the first time

in weeks.

**TBC!**

**don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I´m sorry it took so long to post chapter 6 :) buuuuut HERE IT IS!! **

**ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knock on Harry's door softly. I thought he would take time to open but he doesn't, I instantly see his green eyes staring at me.

"How did you...?" he asks, I interrupt.

"Ron let me in. I got to talk to you" I look inside his messy room, a bunch of clothing on top of his bed. "At least you're busy"

He smiles shyly "I'm just re-organizing some things...come on in"

I walk in slowly. Suddenly remembering the first time I got here, one of many times in which I shared more than looks and words...much more than that.

"Sorry about the mess" he apologizes blushing slightly. He pushes away bunch of clothes aside and sits, I do the same.

I look at everywhere but him. Somehow all this intimacy makes me nervous. When we were here alone, it was different. We never talked too much, only when necessary and only mundane things, nothing really important.

Today everything was different, there's something life threading we need to discuss and for the first time I'm speechless.

"Harry, I..." I sigh, playing with my hands resting on my lap "I want apologize for what I said the other day. I should have let you speak..."

"Hermione you don't have to apologize for anything. It was my fault, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...but I was shocked, to the least. Not mad or angry just shocked" he sighs "and confused"

"I know. So was I..." I say, he takes my hand and squeezes it "but after what Ginny said..."

"Wait, Ginny knows?" he asks, shocked. I can't help but smile.

"I told her a few hours ago"

"Bloody hell..." he mutters, looking around the room, then he looks at me "Who else knows?"

I hesitate for a second.

"Professor Lupin and Ginny...oh and Madam Pomfrey"

We stay in silence for a few minutes, when I'm not sure if he's breathing or not. I try to call his attention by touching his face with my free hand. He looks at me.

"I want to keep it" I suddenly say, breathing the uncomfortable silence "Keep him...or her" I correct myself "I wanted to tell you and ask you if you're going to be part of this"

I wait for his answer, my heart beating hard inside my chest. He gets closer to me, so close that I can smell his perfume and he kisses me...the sweetest kiss we share for a long time and so different from the many others that I can actually feel his love.

"That's a yes" he whispers after we broke apart "I always wanted to be part of this, you never gave me the chance to tell you"

"I know, I'm sorry..." he puts his hand on my lips.

"No more sorries, please. Let's just leave all this behind and start all over again"

I nod "We have to tell my parents" I say he nods "and Sirius"

"Yeah, I'm on that. I was writing a letter the other day...I haven't finish it yet"

"Then I'll leave you to it" I get up, his hands still attached with mine. "I have to write a letter myself" he gets up as well, following me to the door.

"I'll see you later, then?" he asks, almost begging.

"Of course...we have to talk to Ron"

He nods

"Don't worry. I'll do that" he cups my face with his hands and kisses me, as sweet as he did before but this time whispering something I was dying to hear.

"I love you"

TBC!


End file.
